1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid heating apparatus of the pulse combustion type, and more particularly to a pulse combustion unit for the heating apparatus which can be combined with a liquid vessel of different shape or capacity selectively mounted thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional liquid heating apparatus of the pulse combustion type, an air-fuel mixer head and a pulse combustion burner assembly are mounted on a liquid vessel which is previously mounted on a support frame, an air supply part and gas supply part for the mixer head are assembled with the support frame, and an exhaust part for the burner assembly is further assembled with the support frame. In such arrangement of the heating apparatus, it is impossible to replace the liquid vessel with another vessel of different shape or capacity in accordance with customers' requirements. To satisfy the customers' requirements, it has been needed to change the support frame and its associated parts in construction in accordance with the shape or capacity of a liquid vessel selectively adapted thereto. This results in an obstacle to prompt supply of the heating apparatus and an increase of the manufacturing cost.